Even more Muscle Time
by Four's Fanfiction
Summary: Marceline should really learn not to pick up strange objects she finds on the ground. Sequel to Muscle Time.


**A/N: Yeah so ****_wblstudios_ requested another Muscle Growth fic with Marceline, and I figured this would be a could chance to expand upon my previous story _'Muscle Time'_. **

**There is some lesbian interaction and nudity depicted in this fic, so enjoy.**

**Adventure Time (c) Cartoon Network and Pendelton Ward**

* * *

><p>"This has got to be the worst day ever." said the Vampire Queen Marceline. The gray skinned girl was currently slouching on her couch, arm draped over her forehead as she stared up at her ceiling. The day hadn't been to Marcelines liking at all, especially after having a make out session with PB in front of Finn. Okay, admittedly that had been fun. Especially the kissing, that had kicked ass. But the loss of her magical amulet was a real downer for her. She never really said it out loud, but sometimes she missed going out into the sun and just feeling it on her skin. That amulet had given her a taste of something so rare for her.<p>

Rolling onto her side, Marceline looked out her window and watched as the sun went down for the day, the night soon took over and almost beckoned for Marceline to come out and enjoy it.

"Grrr, stupid enticing night." Picking up herself up, she floated outside of her house and decided that maybe a quick fly would clear her head.

About two seconds after she exited her cave Marceline was bonked on the head by a rogue flying object. "WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed, face contorting into something beastly. After a few seconds of no response Marceline began to search for what had knocked her noggin. She found the object in a high bit of grass, surrounded by a collective of reeds.

"Whoa." Marceline exhaled, eyes widening in surprise at the object she had just found. It was triangular in shape, with little snakes decorated around the edges that seemed to be coiling around a red crystal. The thing was bad ass. "This is bad ass." See, told ya'.

Marceline noticed there was a chain connected to the top of the object, and realized that this was so someone could wear it around their necks. Slipping it on Marceline immediately felt something strange start to happen. Her arms felt like they were on fire, and her abdomen kept convulsing and twisting every time she took a breath. The Vampire Queen eventually fell to her knees as the burning and pain started to increase, now moving on to her thighs and calf muscles. "Gah!"

Marceline fell on her back, wringing around on the ground in pain as she tried to remove the necklace from around her neck, but found that it had shrunken down so much that she couldn't even slip her fingers around it. Soon it began cutting off her air flow and for a second Marceline feared she might die. As soon as she removed her fingers from trying to remove the necklace though it stopped tightening, loosening up a little to give Marceline some air. With a quick gasp the burning and convulsions returned, causing her to scream out in pain.

Marcelines muscles started to grow and become more toned, much like what happened earlier in the day, only this time the process hurt so much that Marceline was starting to see stars. She felt each tendon tear as they started to grow and grow, soon becoming as large as tree trunks. Her whole body was reaching massive proportions, the only thing that seemed to stay the same was her height.

With a loud pop Marceline felt as her pectoral muscles stretched and started growing. Sweat was pouring down the Vampire Queens face, pain was now coursing through every one of her veins and she just wished that the process would end.

Finally after nearly an hour of growing her muscles stopped, nearly making Marceline pass out from the sudden easement of pain that she had grown used to. Her body was massive now, her arms and legs being the size of boulders and rippling with powerful muscles. Her entire body looked like it could be just one giant muscle in fact, and Marceline could feel just how heavy she was. She could barely move thanks to the new found weight, even if it was muscle.

A rustling in the bushes made Marceline tilt her tired head, just slightly, and noticed that PB had shown up. She had a smile on her face that even made Marceline feel chills. "Hello Marceline. Oh please, don't get up." She let out a laugh at Marcelines expense, and then began walking on top of the larger girl. It was only now, with Princess Bubblegum walking on top of her, that Marceline noticed that her clothes had been ripped to shreds into the process of her growing, leaving her completely naked. PB seemed to have no problem with this, even going as far as to remove her shoes and walk barefoot across Marcelines muscled abs. It sent a wave of pleasure through her. "I see you got my little present," PB nodded to the triangular object, and Marceline felt anger rising up in her. "I hope you like it, it took me a couple of hours to copy down the process from the amulet you wore earlier. Of course the effects of this one aren't quite as enjoyable. Well, at least not for you."

The Princess moved forward, her tiny pink toes brushing across Marcelines nipple and causing the other girl another wave of pleasure. "The effects should wear off." She remarked, pushing her foot down harder on to Marcelines breast. "But until then I think I'll have some fun with you."

"W-why?" Marceline choked out between moans.

PB raised a brow and then let out a loud, high pitched laugh. "Why? Because nobody messes with me and gets away with. Now, let's just see how sensitive you are..." She moved forward, making sure to give Marcelines breast one final stomp, and sat down on Marcelines heavily muscled throat, wrapping her thin legs around the Vampire Queens huge neck. "Does that feel good?" PB fluttered her eyelashes at the currently disabled girl, that sadistic smile never leaving her pretty pink face.

Marceline clenched her eyes shut as more waves of pleasure surged through her body. "You bitch!"

"Ah, ah, ah." PB wagged her finger at Marceline, as if she were reprimanding a child for cursing. "Bad girls who use naughty language don't get rewarded." PB leaned back, her hands clenching Marcelines breasts as she kept herself sitting up. From the loud moans coming from her mouth, PB figured that Marceline must have been enjoying the treatment. "I think that's enough of that." She released her hold on Marcelines breasts, getting a cry of protest from the vampire. Leaning forward, PB gave Marceline a tiny peck on her nose before hopping off her large and muscular body. "Enjoy the night Marceline. For your sakes I hope the effects wear off before Sunrise. Toodles." With that, PB skipped off back to her castle, laughing as she heard the cries of outrage coming from Marceline. All in all, it had turned out to be a good night.


End file.
